epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Williams
Robin Williams battled George Carlin, Richard Pryor, Bill Cosby, and Joan Rivers in George Carlin vs Richard Pryor. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Robin McLaurin Williams was born on July 21st, 1951, in Chicago, Illinois. He was an actor and comedian who is known for his improvisational skills and the wide variety of memorable character voices he created. During the mid-1970s, Williams began performing stand-up comedy in San Francisco and Los Angeles, and is credited with leading San Francisco's comedy renaissance. After rising to fame playing the alien Mork in the sitcom Mork & Mindy, which was spun off from Happy Days, Williams established a career in both stand-up comedy and feature film acting. After his first starring film role in Popeye, Williams starred in numerous films that achieved critical and commercial success, including The World According to Garp, Moscow on the Hudson, Good Morning, Vietnam, Dead Poets Society, Awakenings, Aladdin, The Fisher King, Jack, Patch Adams, One Hour Photo, and World's Greatest Dad, as well as box office hits, such as Hook, Mrs. Doubtfire, Jumanji, The Birdcage, Good Will Hunting, and the Night at the Museum trilogy. Williams had been nominated four times for the Academy Awards, but has only won one for Best Supporting Actor for his performance as psychologist Sean Maguire in Good Will Hunting. He also received two Primetime Emmy Awards, six Golden Globe Awards, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and four Grammy Awards. On August 11th, 2014, Williams committed suicide in his Paradise Cay, California home at age 63. His wife attributed his suicide to his struggle with Lewy body disease. Lyrics Good morning, movie bombs! Nice shoulder pads, chief! I'm a genie in the bottle for some comic relief! O Carlin, my Carlin, what can I say about you? Except I don't think you've had a good shit since 1962! Mork aged backwards and Joan, you must too! 80 years old but that nose looks brand new! Nanu! Yo Pryor, I Doubtfire makes a good shampoo! Left you running down the street like "Oh, no!" Comedy ain't easy, I've played plenty of dumps, And believe me, we've all hit plenty of bumps. (Yeah!) But now I've got the Flubber flows that'll get the club jumping! You got second-hand raps. "Found 'em Good Will Hunting!" Got more hair on my arms than a Monchhichi! And I'll finish this battle like it's Jumanji! I love the prince, but you'll never have a friend like me! Thanks folks, that's my time! Gotta set myself free! Scrapped lyrics and lyric ideas Except you haven’t had a good shit since 1962! ---- And yo Pryor, I Doubtfire makes a good shampoo! Lit yourself up and ran down the street like "Oh, no!" And the road ain't been easy, we've played plenty of dumps, ---- But I got the Flubber flows that'll get the club jumping! You got second-hand raps. "Hey we found these Goodwill Hunting!" ---- That's my time now watch me set myself free! ---- But you couldn’t hold a candle to my success if you were granted three wishes! ---- But don’t hold candles Richard, we all know what happens then! ---- There’s a sweetness to comedy that all of you lack And weird for me to end this battle with that But I’m here to bring a little bit of joy back Being good at comedy doesn’t mean you’re always on the attack It doesn’t take a genius to know a guy as manic as me ---- *Thanks for opening for me *Academy Award *More and money *Dead Poetic Society *Comedy store *Patch Adams *Awakenings *A hairy sweaty mess *Popeye *Always “On” *Comedy is tragedy *Night at the Museum Trivia *Williams' inclusion in the battle was requested by patrons of the ERB Patreon, as opposed to Joan Rivers having the last verse. *He is the first rapper to end a royale who is portrayed by EpicLLOYD, and therefore is also the first rapper to end a royale who is not portrayed by Nice Peter. *The background during Williams' verse features references to many of his most famous works, including: **''Mork & Mindy'' (1978-1982), represented by a red square with a white triangle (Mork's outfit). **''Popeye'' (1980), represented by an anchor. **''Good Morning, Vietnam'' (1987), represented by the American flag. **''Hook'' (1991), represented by Peter Pan's sword. **''Aladdin'' (1992), represented by a genie lamp. **''Mrs. Doubtfire (1993), represented by a feather duster. **''Jumanji (1995), represented by three dice. **''Good Will Hunting'' (1997), represented by Sean Maguire's hat. **''Flubber'' (1997), represented by Flubber. **''Patch Adams'' (1998), represented by a red clown nose. *Williams portrayed Theodore Roosevelt in the Night at the Museum trilogy. **Coincidentally, EpicLLOYD portrayed both Williams and Roosevelt in their respective battles. *He collaborated with Ray William Johnson in an episode of =3. https://youtu.be/Lj9nrYVqmPg Gallery Robin Williams as Genie.png|Robin Williams as the Genie Reference Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:George Carlin vs Richard Pryor Category:EpicLLOYD